1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable fishing nets and particularly to a net having telescoping extensions and a foldable net support which are stored in the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available portable collapsible fishing nets use spring loaded telescoping handles and curved net supports which retract into the handle base in a longitudinal direction. The net portion is often not completely stored or is unwieldy and difficult to compress into the same hollow compartment as the handle extensions. Some devices have pivotable nets which swing back along the handle to provide a compact unit, but do not store the nets within the handle. Such nets are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,878, issued Feb. 2, 1965, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,403, issued Mar. 27, 1956.